Skyfall
by mrsmalfoy18
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to get through the war. Oneshot. Inspired by Skyfall by Adele. But that part was obvious wasn't it?


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know you're all waiting for the last chapter of Trouble Memories (I can't believe it's almost over!) But here's a little something while you wait in the meantime :)**

There was an ominous air that seemed to surround them all. "If I were a princess this'd be a lot easier." She muttered under her breath. "Why's that?" She hadn't realized she had said it out loud. Her thoughts had slipped out of her mouth. She had no choice but to explain. "I was just thinking…its just princesses always find their true love." There was a silence. "Silly isn't it. To be thinking of something so trivial at a time like this." There was a muffled boom in the distance. "I don't think so." The blonde boy said, in an attempt to be comforting. "It means you have hope." She gave him an understanding kind of smile.

_This is the end._

It became silent. As though no one dared breathe.

_Hold your breath and count to ten. _

The booming was getting louder. It shook the dome and it seemed as though the castle might crumble beneath their feet.

_Feel the earth move and then…_

The protection spells were getting weaker. Her heart was banging against her chest; she feared the others could hear it. Worst of all she feared it might just explode.

_Feel my heart burst._

"When that thing breaks, at least we'll know we were together." Harry said. Everyone nodded in agreement. She looked around the room. Ron and Harry were together in the corner opposite hers. Ginny was in the back with Neville and Luna. Draco was still by her, not moving. You could hardly hear him breathe. Maybe he was just as scared as she was. What struck her as strange was the moon shone on every bit of space, minus the corner Draco was crouching in. There he was, in the shadows, allowing only his face to be cascaded with light. As though he still hadn't decided which side to fight for. She trusted he'd make the right choice either way.

Finally it broke. It was like the entire sky was falling on top of them. It almost looked like a meteor shower. But there was nothing beautiful about it. Terror struck at her, nipped at her skin. Shaking with adrenaline, she stood from her crouched position.

_Skyfall is where we start._

"We'll see each other again." She said aloud, to no one in particular, and took off at a mad dash towards somewhere.

That was the last the boys would see of her for a while. Or at least, Harry and Ron would see of her.

_A thousand miles and poles apart._

As much as is the norm of war, Hermione couldn't kill anyone. It wasn't her nature. She would merely stun any intruder she came across. Freeze them in their place. Let someone else take care of the dirty work. Perhaps it was cowardly. But when a green flash came in her direction her heart stopped. Her mind stopped. Her feet held to the ground. The only thought that came to her mind was the realization that she would soon no longer be.

_This is the end. _

But a red flash came, strong and fast, diverting the killing curse. She turned to see her savior. Draco. With a reaction that only a Death Eater could possess, he stunned the attacker and killed him without a second thought. Hermione gave a little jump when it happened, her eyes widening as she did so. She stood, not breathing, and looked from the limp body to Draco.

_I'd never be me without you keeping me from harm._

He had a hard expression on his face. "You stun. I'll shoot." It wasn't a suggestion. Hermione ran ahead and Draco covered her from behind. Despite everything they made a good team. She would stun, he would fire. She'd dodge, he'd go for the kill. There was a blackness to his eyes she had never seen before. She knew she mirrored a similar expression. War was no place for children.

_Where worlds collide and days are dark. _

They stayed together most of the battle. Until that snake like voice invaded their minds. It came in, uninvited, like a cancer.

They were to gather. He had an announcement. He had ordered his Death Eaters to stand by. No more innocent blood would be spilt.

She looked at Draco. He looked back. She feared the worst. "We'll be ok." His voice was stern. His expression blank. His eyes still black, but filled with determination. She gave a single nod in agreement.

_Put your hand in my hand._

They made their way to the front of the castle, guiding each other through the rubble and corpses. What a morbid setting. When she saw a fellow classmate on the ground her head shot up, almost unwilling to accept the cruel reality. From that moment on she kept her eyes on Draco. She dared not look at the ground; only forward and only ahead. Never looking back. One must never look back.

When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named emerged, she clung tightly to Draco's hand. As though she could squeeze the fear out of him and herself.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD." Her blood ran cold.

Voldemort called out for supporters. Draco shifted his weight. She held his hand tighter. Voldemort called out once again. Draco took two steps and she let her hands fall. She knew he had to take orders.

_You can take my name. But you'll never have my heart. _

At that moment Neville got up. Never had his true Gryffindor spirit shined more than at this moment. It was something Hermione would never forget. Everyone stood behind him. His courage was giving others hope. They couldn't give up. Not now. Not when they were so close.

_Let the sky fall. When it crumbles we will stand tall and face it. Together._

Then something happened that she hadn't expected. Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor and killed Nagini. The rest was a blur. Everything happened so fast. Before she knew it she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a blanket draped over her shoulders and a cookie. "To keep spirits up." Luna had said. But it was over. They had won. And Draco was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but feel sad. It was bittersweet. But she knew he wouldn't be able to return for a while.

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment._

She sat like that for a long time. Just thinking. Harry and Ron came to console her. But she thought nothing of it. She appreciated the gesture of course, but for now she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She sat silent, the images of recent events playing in her head like a movie. She feared it might drive her crazy. She reasoned it to simply be lack of sleep. But there was still such uneasiness. She didn't want to sleep. She was afraid to fall asleep. Nightmares could be much more cruel than reality.

She could see a tall figure coming towards her. Probably Ron again, she thought. She felt lucky to have such good friends. They were always there when she needed them. As the figure approached she realized it wasn't Ron, but Draco.

_Hear my heart burst…again._

"How are you holding up?" He sat down next to her. "I'm alright." She said, her voice betraying her. "I think we'll be ok." He said, not looking at her but towards the horizon line. "This is going to sound like a strange request but…" there was a pause. He still didn't look at her. "Yes?" she said, looking at him with curiosity. "I formally request your company for the rest of the night. I think it'd help. With the torment of it all." She thought a moment. She couldn't ask for much more. She agreed. It was the first feeling of happiness she had had in a while.

_Swept away…I'm stolen._


End file.
